The present invention relates generally to a shock attenuation system useful in protective headgear, running shoes and other shock-attenuating applications, and more particularly to such a system wherein shock attenuation is accomplished by the resilient deformation of elastomeric columns.
This invention represents an improvement on the shock attenuation system disclosed in pending co-assigned application Ser. No. 456,354, pending. As described therein, the system comprises a liner secured to the inside surface of an outer protective shell which is worn on the head. The liner includes a series of tubes of elastomeric material disposed in generally parallel side-by-side relation with their central axes generally parallel to the inside surface of the shell. The tubes are elastically deformable in the radial direction and sufficiently closely spaced that when one deforms, as when a blow is delivered to the outer shell, it is engageable with the sides of adjacent tubes for deforming them thereby to attenuate the shock felt by the person wearing the headgear.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,076, 2,150,747, and 2,179,148 show various types of shock attenuation apparatus generally in the field of this invention.